Dollface
Dollface is one of the primary antagonists in The Strangers and The Strangers: Prey at Night . She is portrayed by Gemma Ward and Emma Bellomy. Films 'The Strangers' Shortly after 4 a.m., there is a knock at the door, surprising since the house is so remote and far from any civilization. A young blonde woman, whose face is obscured by low lighting, asks for Tamara. When told that she is at the wrong house, she leaves with the casual caveat that she will "see them later." Later, Kristen is startled by another knock at the door, the woman is back, asking for Tamara. She leaves the house without another word. James returns and finds his car ransacked and the blonde woman watching him from afar. Dollface is later seen sitting on a swing, patronising James and Kristen. Kristen is later hiding in the kitchen when Dollface appears. Admiring the wedding ring, Kristen asks why she is doing this, but the question is ignored. Kristen is then knocked out later and when she and James awake The Strangers stand above them, and claim that they did it "because you were home". The Strangers unmask themselves off-screen and stab Kristen and James to death, before fleeing, but not before collecting a pamphlet on Christian Living. 'The Strangers: Prey at Night' In a secluded trailer park, the three masked killers—Dollface, Pin Up Girl, and the Man in the Mask—arrive and park their truck in front of a random trailer, before killing the occupants. Mike and Cindy, their son Luke, and their rebellious daughter, Kinsey, take a family trip to their aunt and uncle's trailer park to spend time together as a family before Kinsey leaves for boarding school. Later there is a knock on the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. Later, Dollface arrives again to inquire about Tamara and after turning her away, Mike watches as she disappears into the woods. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer and find their cell phones destroyed, and Dollface waiting for them inside. Dollface threatens them with a kitchen knife and the two retreat to the bathroom. As Cindy helps Kinsey climb through the skylight, Dollface breaks into the bathroom and stabs Cindy to death. Death Kinsey is attacked by Pin Up Girl and the Man in the Mask and evades them, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. Later when Kinsey is looking for help, she reaches the road, a sheriff arrives but is killed by Dollface. As Kinsey tries to escape in his police SUV, Dollface teases her with the keys. Kinsey uses the shotgun to shoot and kill Dollface; as Dollface bleeds to death, Kinsey removes her mask (this is the first and only time we see a Strangers face) and asks why she is attacking them, to which she replies: "Why not?", Kinsey then finishes her off with a shotgun blast to the head. Appearence In the first film, Dollface is wearing Jeans, a Purple Top and Green Jacket. Her face is concealed with a Doll mask, that is said to resemble Strawberry Shortcake, thus being referred to in the script as "Strawberry". In the second film, Dollface is wearing Jeans, a Purple Top and Pink Jacket. Her face is concealed with a Doll mask. Trivia *She is the only character to have been unmasked. *The way of her teasing Kinsey with the keys is a homage to Scream when Ghostface did the teas very similarly. Gallery The strangers 09.jpg|Dollface in The Strangers Prey-at-night-1.jpg|Dollface in Prey at Night dollface.png|Dollface Unmasked in Prey at Night Category:Antagonists Category:The Strangers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Strangers (films) Category:The Strangers: Prey at Night